


Rhapsody of You

by looselipssinkships_meme



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blatant Abuse of Hanukkah, Canon Era, Casual Sex, Cruising, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Homophobic Language, Increasingly Less Casual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, cottaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselipssinkships_meme/pseuds/looselipssinkships_meme
Summary: As far as hook ups went, David liked how responsive Liebgott was and how he was up for it anytime anywhere. He did not like how Liebgott's mouth was absolutely going to get them both in front of a court martial some day.





	Rhapsody of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).

> Written for ThrillingDetectiveTales in exchange for their gorgeous header art. Thank you so much!
> 
> Thank you also to Heather and Sarah for beta reading on the fly. Gotta stop asking you two at the last minute.

First thing David did after getting to England was put in for a pass to London, and (after they got gigged by the black swan two weekends in a row) the first thing he did in London was track down a fairy bar. It wasn't that he was desperate, David never let himself get that far, it was just that a guy liked to cruise the local colour, see what his options were.

And maybe he hadn't managed to get laid in New York on the way out. The immunization shots had hit him hard, and he'd missed his last chance at freedom before two weeks in that sardine can of a ship.

So what he wanted was the kind of high class bar where one could find a swishy sort of fellow who wanted to get fucked, and absolutely no paratroopers of any nationality. If it all came off, David could have a nice evening out, or two if he pushed his chances, get his rocks off, more than once if he had any luck, and go home no questions asked.

He found the high class bar under one of the hotels, half faded Jazz Age glamour, half sand bags and signs pointing to the nearest bomb shelter. David also found, within seconds of walking in the door, Joe Liebgott from not only the same regiment or company, but the same damn platoon.

Liebgott had his hair greased back flat to his skull, and was wearing his garrison cap at such a sharp angle that it looked like it was going to fall off at any second. David couldn't help staring, and in this kind of joint, staring was as good as undoing your fly and asking if a fellow wanted some sugar in his bowl.

Liebgott elbowed past three royal marines, a butter bar from the Air Corps and stopped about half an inch from David's nose. "What the fuck are you doing here, Webster?" He demanded, his breath hot on David's face.

David felt his hackles rise same as they always did when Liebgott came within ten feet of him. "I didn't know you owned the place," David said, trying for mild, and not getting far with it.

Liebgott sucked his teeth and grimaced so hard his head jerked to one side. He moved like a bird, one of those small, fierce, territorial ones. "I got here first," Liebgott snapped.

The statement that there was only room for two paratroopers in a bar packed like a sardine can with men all looking for the same thing was too much. David laughed.

Liebgott took a swing at him.

By some miracle, David was fast enough to swerve out of the way, and a broad shouldered sailor behind them caught Liebgott's arm and said something in a Scottish accent so thick that David and Liebgott just looked at each other with matched expressions of bafflement.

Liebgott jerked his arm free and stuffed both hands in his pockets. "Fine," he said.

David waited to find out what was fine, but Liebgott turned away and shouldered through the crowded and out of sight. Through all that, his garrison cap had miraculously stayed on. Maybe he used some kind of glue. David tried not to watch him go, but there was something hypnotic about the way he stomped through a room.

It was nothing like the swaying wristed, pouty young men that David usually fell in with, the ones with enough fat on their hips for David to get a really good handle on as he pounded into them. You couldn't hardly get a hold of a skinny son of a bitch like Liebgott, and that _scowl_.

What the heck was he expecting to find in a place like this? The obvious, David supposed. He sighed and started to make his way through the press in front of the bar. After a run in like that, he needed at least one drink to get him started.

Three drinks later, David was still leaning against the bar watching the room. He really had no idea how they got away with this kind of behaviour over here. Men were dancing with each other. Men were sitting in each other's laps. In the darker corners, David was pretty sure he saw men kissing, and maybe even more than that. Could be that in London no one cared, so long as they weren't getting a bomb dropped on them just then?

Which only reminded David that he'd come there to drop his own load before he had to go back and deal with however many weeks of the best show in town being their CO getting them lost in a field.

David finished his drink and went to find the toilets. He let the feeling of anticipation rise as he went, looking forward to the rush of satisfaction to come.

He decided, getting into the john, that God must have it in for him. There were two guys giving each other hand jobs at the far end of the urinals, five closed stall doors, one open stall door, and Joe Liebgott standing right at the end of the line by the door. He had his dick in his hand, and from the way he was holding it, he had more than taking a piss on his mind.

David stopped so hard his shoes squeaked, and he would have turned right back around, except Liebgott had already seen him, and doing that would be admitting... something. David wasn't sure what it would be admitting that wasn't perfectly obvious at this point, but he went and stood next to Liebgott and got his own dick out. Problem was, he suddenly didn't have to take a leak any more, if he ever had.

Liebgott looked over, made a show of assessing David's uncut cock, and sucked his teeth again. David decided right then that he would do literally anything to wipe that goddamn lop-sided grimace off of Liebgott's stupid face.

The stall door slammed shut as David shoved Liebgott against the inside of it. They already had their dicks out, and David was about to grab them both and jerk them together hard enough to take the skin off, but Liebgott twisted in his grip like he'd been oiled and suddenly he was shoving his ass right against David's cock. The backs of his service uniform pants were the same scratchy wool as everything else in the army, but that didn't last long. David had them down around his thighs a few seconds later.

"Didn't think you were the type," he commented as he fumbled through his pockets for a rubber and some slick.

"Fucking _what_?" Liebgott demanded. He managed to half turn and glare at David while still keeping the crack of his ass glued to David's cock.

"I just, you know what? Never mind." Admittedly, if David had pictured Liebgott in one of these situations at all, he'd have figured him going the other way, but maybe you really couldn't tell. He shook the condom out of its wrapper and squirted a little jelly onto his fingers, then paused.

Liebgott was rubbing his ass against David's crotch like he was trying to start a fire, and when David hesitated, he snapped, "You waiting for a fucking invitation? Want me to show you my dance card, Harvard?"

He said it loud enough that the two guys at the urinals laughed, and David felt colour heating his face. How he could feel anything at all, when his cock was that hard and a bare ass was wiggling against it like that just went to show how Liebgott could annoy him to the depths of his soul.

If he'd been at all inclined to the truth, David would have said that he'd never done it with a guy from his unit before, and he didn't know if this was a good idea. However, he couldn't see that exposing himself to comment would get him anywhere except struck out, so he kicked Liebgott's feet apart with a little more force than he needed to, and stuck his fingers up Liebgott's ass.

"Fuck!" Liebgott said, then, "No, don't stop, are you too stupid to know a good fuck from a bad fuck? Shit, I bet you are. That was a good fuck, a fuck me harder fuck." He got all that out before David had his fingers in up to the second knuckles. He kept clenching his ass around David's fingers as he talked, and imagining what that was going to feel like around his dick was the only thing that kept David from unlocking the stall door and letting Liebgott fall on his face. Maybe that would shut him up.

David gave him a shove into the door, which creaked ominously, but had clearly been through worse, and pinned Liebgott's neck down with his free hand. Scruffing him just made Liebgott grin like he was about to murder someone and get off free of charges, so David tried shoving his fingers in harder.

"Yeah, there, you go." Liebgott's voice was a parody of a croon. "I knew a college kid like you'd catch on. Yeah, just like that, but stop soft peddling me. I ain't an engine, you don't need to take so much time about warming me up."

"Fine," Webster muttered through gritted teeth. He wanted to get off and get this over with and not think about Liebgott warming up ever again. He got some more jelly on the rubber, inside and out, and slide it on. A second after taking his fingers out, he pushed the tip up to Liebgott's asshole.

If he hadn't had his hand on the back of Liebgott's neck, if their bodies hadn't been pressed so close together that he could feel the rise of Liebgott's back against his chest, David wouldn't have felt the little hitch as Liebgott braced himself. His fingers squeaked a little as they spread against the door, and his body went very still.

"Hey," David started to ask, "You..."

Liebgott answered by shoving his ass back onto David's cock until his head was inside. "There we go," he said. "You need any more help back there? Maybe a textbook?"

David wanted to be the kind of guy who could come up with a smart remark in the heat of the moment, but Liebgott's ass felt so good around his cock. Even through the rubber, he was slick and tight all the way in. David rocked forward, pulled back, rocked forward again until he was settled with his balls right up against Liebgott's ass. The worst part was that every time he pushed deeper, it shut Liebgott up, but not in the way David wanted. With each thrust, Liebgott, moaned high and loud, like an actress faking it in a blue movie. They hadn't even gotten going, and already Liebgott was screaming down the place.

"Will you shut up?" David grunted. He pulled out as far as he could, wanting to finish this fast. "Make any more noise, and the Luftwaffe'll hear you from twenty thousand feet."

"That so?" Liebgott replied, paused to moan ostentatiously as David shoved back into him, then continued, "you read that in a book, or did you wanna be in the air corps like the rest of the pansy ass college boys?"

"Who's a pansy ass?" David grumbled. He figured maybe giving Liebgott something else to think about would fucking shut him up, so he reached around to grab his dick. It was already hard and smearing come all over the stall door.

It almost worked. "Oh, holy fuck, finally, he remembers me!" Liebgott got out between gasps as David jerked him off, then ruined it by adding, "and it takes more than getting screwed to make you a pansy."

"Can't argue with that," David muttered. "I actually _like_ pansies." For one thing, they usually weren't scrawny little bastards like this. David would swear Liebgott was trying to stab him to death with his hip bone, and his ass hardly had any padding at all.

"Figures," Liebgott said, but David had had enough, and he started upping the pace to get this hell hole of a lay over with. He snapped his hips forward so that the door rattled, and each time he pulled his hand away from Liebgott's body and twisted his palm over the cut head. Liebgott's come slicked his palm a bit, but it was still a rough ride.

Liebgott had stopped talking, finally, but was only making more noise. He groaned like a needy dog with every thrust, ending with a little exhaled grunt at the end when David jerked him off. He kept pushing his ass back towards David's hips, like he was _trying_ to screw up David's rhythm, and that was before he started pounding on the door, not quite in time with the creaks and thuds. To hell with the Luftwaffe, they were going to bring the whole bar down on their heads with the vibrations alone.

"Okay, but can you really give it to me?" Liebgott somehow got out, and David set his teeth and tried. His body was moving on instinct more than anything by then, and his hips slapped hard enough against Liebgott's ass to leave them both with bruises. Liebgott was narrowing his stance and tightening down on David's cock to increase the friction, and it felt too good for David to hold on much longer. He was jerking too hard on Liebgott's dick, but he found he liked the way that the grunts kept getting higher pitched and more needy.

He'd never been with a guy this loud before, and it was nice to know he was doing something right, hell, that he could make a surly little bastard like Joe Liebgott fall apart like this.

"Oh, yeah, just like that," Liebgott yelled, "I like it just like that. Jeez. Web!" He came all over the stall door with David's name on his lips. He was still pounding the door, now with a closed fist instead of an open palm, and his face was pressed so hard to the door that he was leaving a smear of drool across it.

Liebgott going taut when he came tipped David over too, and David felt a wave of tingling release wash through him, the thought struck him that Liebgott might just be this loud with everyone, and that David was just another cock up his ass. He bit the back of Liebgott's neck, just for the pleasure of leaving a mark, and yeah, okay, maybe to hear him cry out one more time.

It didn't last. Liebgott was shoving back in earnest as soon as he stopped coming, and David backed up until his calves hit the toilet bowl, pulling out and wiping off with toilet paper as he did. Within seconds they were both zipped back up, and Liebgott was halfheartedly mopping at the door.

David didn't remember how they'd both gotten in, but getting out of the stall involved him backing up next to the toilet and turning sideways while Liebgott pressed back against him and got the door open. Then they were out, ignoring the smiling stares of the guys at the urinals, at least one of whom looked like he'd just jerked off to the noise they were making. David went to wash his hands, but Liebgott just headed for the door.

"You're not a bad screw, Webster," he said on his shoulder on the way out. "We should hook up again some time."

"Screw you, too, Liebgott," David yelled after him. He decided then and there that another screw would be a long time in coming. At least not until he figured out how to shut Liebgott up.

* * *

"I'm telling you Web," Liebgott was saying around a piece of chewing gum, "Sobel's forgotten all about us out here."

David wanted to say that even if Sobel hadn't forgotten them, that Matheson wouldn't have, but their platoon commander had been promoted up to staff, and David wasn't sure if they had a Looie at all right now, let alone one who remembered they existed. It was pouring rain, and they'd been in this old cowshed "keeping watch" for about six hours now. Manoeuvres should’ve been over two hours ago.

"Think we should go back to Aldbourne?" David asked. Technically neither one of them out ranked the other, and David would be damned before he started taking orders from Liebgott even if by some miracle he ever made as much as PFC. David was just asking for the sake of a second opinion.

Liebgott scoffed. "You want to get restricted to barracks until the end of the war?"

"No," David admitted. Really, what he wanted was a book. He had his notepad, but the number of things he could think to write down had run out long before Liebgott's number of topics to natter on about had. Even that had died down a couple hours ago, when the rain had really set in, and the light was gone now anyway.

"So we stay here, 'til someone gets us," Liebgott concluded. "Hey, it beats the hell out of latrine duty."

David couldn't argue with that either. He leaned back against the wall, but it had a trickle of water running down it, so he ended up slumped forward with his head on his knees. The whole place smelled like manure, even after they'd kicked the worst of it out when they'd got here. "At least there aren't any cows," he said, not for the first time.

Liebgott didn't bother responding to that, which almost made David look up to see if he was still there. David could hear breathing though.

After a few more minutes of silence, Liebgott said, "Hey, Webster, if I suck your dick, will you do me?"

"What? _Here_?" David asked, not even bothering to figure out what "do me" might include.

"You got somewhere else to be?"

"What if someone comes?" David asked, then cursed himself.

Liebgott didn't miss a beat. "Well if someone doesn't come, we ain't doing it right."

David considered the last six hours of nothing, and all the hours likely to come. His luck wasn't great, but could it be _that_ bad? He didn't think so. Surely all the bad luck he could possibly have had already landed him here. Besides, if Liebgott was sucking him off, he couldn't talk at the same time, could he? "You suck my dick, I'll jerk you off," he relented.

"Cheapskate," Liebgott muttered, but he was already kneeling in front of David. "Hey, this don't work if you don't open your legs, or didn't they teach you that at Harvard?"

David had definitely learned that at Harvard. He lifted his head and spread his legs on either side of Liebgott and slid forward until he could lean back on his elbows. He didn't bother with his fly. Liebgott could deal with that, since he was so eager.

There wasn't enough light to see spit by, but Liebgott seemed to know his way around another man's zipper by feel. He had David's cock out in the time it'd taken him to kneel down. It hadn't had time to get hard, and Liebgott grunted when he got it in hand. "It's nice to know you care, sweetheart," he said. "Boy, you need me to do all the work, don't you?"

His hands were cold and wet, and he pumped David too roughly, but it had been awhile, and it seemed like David's dick was on board with that, even if he felt like telling Liebgott to take it easy. He might have said just that, if he didn't know it would inevitably produce the opposite response. "Contrary bastard," he said.

"You sure know how to talk nice," Liebgott said. He rolled David's balls in one clammy palm, and David let his head fall against the wall. The trickle of water got into his hair, but it was hard to care about that when Liebgott's breath was hot on his dick. "You keep complimenting me," Liebgott continued, "and I'll get so flattered I'll forget what I'm doing."

"You telling _me_ to shut up is pretty rich," David muttered.

Liebgott circled the tip of his tongue around the tip of David's cock, pushing the hood back, then blew cold air on it. David squeaked and balled his fists in his pockets.

"You think so?" Liebgott asked. "I always figured you yakked on too much. Guy can hardly get a word in."

David would have protested the gross injustice of that comment, except Liebgott squeezed his balls at the same time as he slid the head of David's dick into his mouth and ran his tongue over it like a lolly pop. David squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out. What they were doing was stupidly dangerous already, without screaming the place down.

Liebgott moaned loudly and started bobbing his head up and down along David's cock. He made a loud humming sound of appreciation each time he did, like he was scarfing down the best chow he'd had in months. He kept sliding further down, and his mouth was the first warm thing David had felt all day. When Daivd got to the back of Liebgott’s throat, Liebgott groaned like he had getting fucked, that high needy sound that'd made David feel like a million bucks. For a second, David wondered if Liebgott was going to swallow him down, but he just closed a wet hand around the base of David's cock and started to drag his mouth back up again. The humming deepened, like Liebgott was the one getting sucked off, the sound echoing around the inside of the shed until David couldn't handle it any more.

"Hey, pipe it down," he hissed, and put his hand in Liebgott's hair to get the message across. He half wanted to sink both hands into that silky brown hair and fuck Liebgott's throat until he couldn't talk for a week, but he also didn't want to get bitten in the dick or spat out. He didn't want Liebgott's hot mouth ever to leave his cock. They should have thought of this hours ago.

Liebgott pulled back, David's dick popping out of his mouth like a valve letting go. The cold air against the head shocked the breath out of David.

"Hey," Liebgott snapped, "you want a sock to the kisser?"

"No?"

"Then get your fucking hands out of my hair."

"Fine!" David threw his hands in the air and then made a show of sitting on them.

Liebgott bent and sucked right back down David's cock like he hadn't missed a beat. David felt the flutter of Liebgott's throat against the tip of his cock and jerked his hips up on instinct, but Liebgott just rode with him. His head bobbed back up as David tried to thrust into his mouth, and he made a sloppy sucking noise all the way up. He dragged the curled tip of his tongue back up the bottom of David's cock, sucking hard.

David hid his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut again, because even in the shadows, the juicy sucking sound, the little grunts, and the way Liebgott kept groaning like dick was his favourite dessert was too much, and looking at that silky dark hair bobbing up and down only made it worse.

"Can you pipe down?" David said between gasps, but Liebgott just made an inquisitive sound and started _humming_. David recognized Glenn Miller's "In the Mood," and Liebgott's pace quickened to match the swing beat.

David didn't remember much after that. The lips sucking in four/four time, the tongue almost wrapping around his dick, the deep vibrations of the humming. "Gonna come!" he warned, but Liebgott didn't care. He backed off until just the head of David's cock was between his lips (why had David never noticed how plump they were?) and sucked hard.

David buried his scream against his own shoulder. He realized his hands had come up to grab Liebgott's shoulders somewhere in the middle there and had a double handful of his ODs. His hips were pumping up towards Liebgott's mouth, and Liebgott was still riding it out, sucking like he needed air.

"Okay, okay," David muttered, patting Liebgott's shoulder. "I'm good, that's good, um... thank you?"

Liebgott gave David's cock a final vicious suck, and rocked up to his knees. White teeth flashed in the darkness, and David could just picture the smug expression on his face. "Now do me," he said.

David had sucked a lot of dicks in Harvard, but he didn't think he'd hold up much to that kind of competition. "I said a hand job," he corrected. He tried to do up his fly, but his hands were shaking.

"Yeah, yeah," Liebgott muttered. He batted David's hands away and patted his dick proprietorially before tucking it away and zipping up. "Nuts to butt?" he asked. Before David could answer, he pivoted to plop down between David's spread legs and shuffled back until his ass was indeed pressed against David's crotch. He spread his legs so that the toes of his jump boots touched the ankles of David's. "Come on, we ain't got all night."

"Sure, all right." David was pretty sure all night was exactly how long they had, but he knew where arguing led. He put his hands on Liebgott's knees and smoothed down his ODs along the insides of his thighs until they covered the bulge at the crotch. Liebgott was hard as a rock just from sucking David off. Interesting. David stroked back up to Liebgott's knees, then back again. By the time David's hands got back down to Liebgott's fly, they were steady enough to get it open and tug Liebgott's dick out through his skivvies.

Liebgott dropped his head back against David's shoulder and moaned at his touch. David had thought he was loud with his mouth full of dick, but now he remembered what screwing Leibgott in the john had been like.

"If you don't _shut up_," David hissed into Liebgott's ear, "I'm going to stop."

"I _did_ shut up," Liebgott retorted, loud enough to hear in Aldbourne.

"Christ," David muttered. The best thing for it, he figured, was to just get this over with. He wrapped one arm around Liebgott's chest to hold him down, tightened his hold on Liebgott's dick and started jerking fast.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Liebgott protested. "You trying to skin my dick, or what? I don't remember you being so bad at this, Webster."

"Here, spit," David said, holding his hand to Liebgott's mouth. Liebgott obligingly hocked and spat. "Thank you!"

David hadn't bothered to hide the sarcasm in his voice, but Liebgott just told him, "Any time," like covering David’s hand in saliva and his own come was the biggest favour a man could do for his buddy.

At least it made David's hand slick enough to slide over Liebgott's dick. Working his hand fast, he did the old jerk and twist that he'd used the last time.

"Yeah, there we go!" Liebgott said, "yeah, just like that. Hey, you really can do this."

The enthusiasm was gratifying, but the volume was not. When David traced his thumbnail over the dip right below the head, Liebgott turned his face to David's neck and kissed his throat. Then he groaned loudly and rolled his hips up as David stroked down. The wiggle of Liebgott's ass against David's spent cock was making it hard to focus on getting Liebgott off as quickly as possible. Liebgott's mouth on his neck was interesting too, in ways that David wasn't going to think about right now.

He also wasn't going to think about how hard his heart was beating, and how much he liked the feel of a warm body pressed against his chest. He hadn't had this since that pass to London, and it had been Liebgott then, too. Which did not make him a one-fellow queer, just a queer with too few choices. David gritted his teeth, remembered the song Liebgott had been humming either, and matched his pace to that.

"Umph, yes, yes, oh, that's good. You practice this everyday, Webster?" Liebgott asked, his words stuttered at the end of each stroke, but the increased pace only seemed to make him talk faster. "Spend all that time in your bunk jerking off, when you're pretending to write home?"

David put his hand over Liebgott's mouth and held on tight even when Liebgott bit him. The pain just made him squeeze down on Liebgott's cock and work his hand in short stiff jerks. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," he whispered into Liebgott's ear with each stroke, until Liebgott came all over his hand.

"Jesus," David muttered, shaking the bitten hand while he wiped the come-covered one off on Liebgott's skivvies. "What the hell, Lieb?"

"Huh?" Liebgott asked. He started mopping at his skivvies with a handkerchief. "Boy, you sure make a mess."

"And you sure make a lot of noise," David retorted. He listened to the sounds of the rain on the roof and the absolute nothing beyond them. Sobel really had forgotten them out here.

"Sure, whatever, Web," Liebgott said. He zipped himself up, snuggled back against David's chest, let his head drop back to David's shoulder, and started to snore.

"Oh for Christ's sake," David muttered. Pinned between Liebgott and the damp wall of the cowshed, he didn't have much choice but to wrap his arms around Liebgott's chest and do his best to sleep as well.

When Lipton found them in the morning, curled up on the floor of the shed (Liebgott on top of David so that David was the one who got the cold floor soaking through to his bones) their sergeant just shook his head and asked, "You two love birds ready for chow?"

"Fucking right we are, serge," Liebgott said before David could decide if Lipton was joking or not. "I want a nap too. You got any idea how loud Webster snores?"

* * *

Not long after that, Sobel was gone and their new commander was the kind of guy who'd give out passes to London for Christmas. (Liebgott insisted it was for Hanukkah.)

"Want to go in on a billet?" Liebgott asked, and David said sure, because no one else was asking, and he didn't want to be by himself for Christmas _or_ Hanukkah.

David wasn't completely sure what Hanukkah even was, but Liebgott said it was a very important Jewish holiday, and it absolutely meant that David had to give him a present every night for the next eight nights. And then, Liebgott grabbed David's crotch and raised both his eyebrows, and said, "A really big present."

For Liebgott, that was almost subtle, so David just smacked his hand away, and said he better be getting a Christmas present then.

They caught a train into London and wrangled a Red Cross billet with two narrow cots and a toilet down the hall. There was just enough room to store their barracks bags under the beds with space left over to stretch, so long as neither of them wanted to stand up at the same time.

"Walls must be pretty thin," David commented.

Liebgott said he wanted to go up on the roof and watch the sunset.

"Watch the bombers, you mean," David said, but Liebgott sailed out without listening. There hadn't been bombs lately anyway, and Liebgott knew it as well as David did.

There was already a fire-warden sitting on one corner of the roof, waiting for a bombing run that wouldn't come. Liebgott settled on the south west corner, carelessly swinging his legs over the edge. David sat beside him, close enough that their shoulders touched, though they both kept their hands to themselves. They looked west, hoping for a glimpse of the sunset though the bellies of the clouds, but they didn't see anything but grey.

David knew that Liebgott had to be thinking about how many miles of U-boat ridden Atlantic there were between them and home, and the rest of the continent before they got to San Francisco. He felt like he should say something, but was pretty sure if he got it wrong, Liebgott would push him off the roof.

It started getting darker, and a torn gap in the clouds appeared over their heads. Liebgott tipped his head back and studied it. "Well. If I say I just saw three stars, there ain't anyone around who's going to argue."

"I know I'm not," David said, though he'd seen half a star, maybe, and didn't know why that one mattered. "But it's cold as hell up here, Lieb. Let's go in."

When they got back to the little room, Liebgott immediately flopped down on the bed, folded one arm under his head, spread his legs, and asked if David had gotten him a present.

"You bet I did," David said. He bent over his barracks bag and rummaged through until he found a small package wrapped in butcher paper.

Liebgott caught it when David tossed it over, for just a fraction of a second, he looked faintly guilty. "Hey, Web, you know I meant..." he started, then, sucked his teeth and ticked his head to the side. When he looked up at Webster, his smile was all teeth and insincerity. "Thanks, buddy," he said, and ripped into the paper.

David sat on the end of the bed and watched Liebgott's reaction when he got through the brown paper to the olive drab wool underneath.

"Socks?" Liebgott demanded, but he flashed a real grin that crinkled his whole face and made David feel a little guilty himself. "It's like you know me."

"You want the other half of your present?" David let his legs fall open and draped his right hand suggestively on his thigh.

"Boy, do I ever," Liebgott said, and started undoing his buttons.

They threw their clothes on the other cot (mostly, some ended up on the floor) but David made sure to keep track of the socks.

When Liebgott was naked, he stretched on his stomach and wiggled his ass. "Hurry up, will you!" he snapped as David fussed with the jacket of his service uniform. "No one cares if you get creases in the damn thing."

"I care," David said, though he didn't really. Finally he turned around and looked Liebgott over. They'd seen each other a hundred times in the showers, but a guy couldn't really _look_ there, not without other guys noticing and making entirely accurate suppositions. Now he took his time looking Liebgott over. He wasn't really that skinny, more rangy, like they all were under relentless PT and as much shitty army food as they could eat. Really, the way his hip bones jutted out were as good a handle as a bit of extra padding around the waist, and David liked how smooth the skin was there compared to the roughness of his hands (to say nothing of his personality).

"A picture'll last longer," Liebgott grumbled, looking David up and down just the same. "Okay, I'm done, get your pansy ass over here."

David snorted but did as he was told.

"Hey," he said when he lay down over top of Liebgott. They'd never been naked in a bed before. It made it harder to say that they were just hooking up, especially when (for David's part at least), the hooking up had gotten alarmingly exclusive. He liked the way Liebgott's ass felt when it rubbed against his dick. He liked how responsive Liebgott was and how he was up for it anytime anywhere. He did not like how Liebgott's mouth was absolutely going to get them both in front of a court martial some day.

"Hey, yourself," Liebgott said. "What's taking you so long back there? You forget the lube?"

"No," David said, approaching the topic slowly. "Remember how I said the walls are pretty thin here?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be quiet this time," Liebgott said. He made a show of burying his face. "Real pillow biter, I promise."

"Sure," David said. He picked up the lube in one hand, and the new socks in the other. "And it's not that I don't think you'll try. But you are actually medically incapable of shutting the _fuck_ up when I someone has their hand on your cock."

Liebgott tried to roll over to look at David, but David's hips pinned his to the bed and he could only manage to twist his head around. "So I'm appreciative." He eyed the socks. "What the fuck, Webster. You really think I'm going to do that?"

David wiggled the tube of KY surgical gel. "If you want this, you are."

"Huh," Liebgott said, seeming to actually consider it for a moment. He tried rubbing his ass against David's dick again, which David's dick definitely appreciated, but David himself didn't budge. Liebgott sighed. "All right, all right. Fine. Have it your way. God-damn nervous _nelly_."

He took the socks from David and jammed them in his own mouth. Then he made an experimental grunt, wrinkled his nose and groped around under the bed until he came up with the tie from his service uniform. He held it up, and when David hesitated raised his eyebrows in the universal gesture of inquiry into exactly how stupid someone was.

"All right," David said and flipped the tie in his hands until he could pull it tight across Liebgott's mouth, holding the socks in. He tied a square knot at the nape of his neck and for just half a second traced his fingers through Liebgott's hair. "You going to be able to breathe?"

Liebgott's eyes narrowed and he gestured with his chin at the lube.

"If you say so." David scrambled back so that he was kneeling between Liebgott's legs, then grabbed his hips and pulled his ass into the air. He'd thought that Liebgott would want to go on his hands and knees for better leverage, but Liebgott kept his head down and his arms wrapped around the pillow. His face was turned sideways and the tie dug into the corners of his mouth, dark against his pale skin. Guilt mixed with lust and possessiveness in David's gut, but Liebgott didn't seem to mind, and more importantly it _had_ shut him up.

David squeezed a dollop of jelly onto his fingers and another onto Liebgott's ass. It was cold enough to make him squirm and grunt in protest, but the pillow swallowed what sound that got through the sock. Pleased, David dragged his fingernails down Liebgott's spine. Liebgott arched his back into the touch, no less responsive for all that he couldn't talk. When David's fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, Liebgott spread his legs until one knee touched the wall and the other one nearly slipped off the bed. David braced himself for the inevitable shout, but when he pushed two fingers into Liebgott, all he heard was a muffled grunt. Liebgott was rocking back and forth so that he could fuck himself on David's fingers, but he wasn't making a damn noise.

It felt wrong, but it sure as hell was safer. David pushed in as far as his knuckles. His cock was already hard form the way Liebgott was clenching down on him, or maybe that was from Liebgott gagged and pliant under his touch. David had never thought he was into that sort of sex, but the way that the gag looked against across Liebgott's cheek cut right through him. He wanted to see it there again, but more than that, he wanted to touch Liebgott until he screamed at the top of his lungs even though he couldn't make a sound.

David scissored his fingers inside Liebgott and then balled them up and rubbed his knuckles against his prostate . Liebgott bucked under him until David had to grab his hips and pin him down so that he didn't throw them both off the cot. (He thought for the first time about what it would be like to have Liebgott all to himself in a real bed.) David kept playing at that spot, his fingers digging into Liebgott's hips as he tried to either push back against David's fingers or twist away from them. David thrust in and out, playing for time as he watched beads of sweat rise on Liebgott's back and start to trickle down his heaving sides. His shoulders were bunched and tense as strung steel as he clung to the pillow, but nothing but faint whines got out through the gag. If he hadn't literally had a sock in him, Liebgott would be screaming down the billet by now.

Liebgott's back was slick as David stroked down his spine again. David liked how it shook under his fingertips, as though without being able to narrate the entire encounter, Liebgott didn't know what to expect from David's touch. As though, for the first time, Liebgott wasn't taking David for granted as just another easy lay.

"Hey, Lieb," David said, finding that he had to do something to fill the silence, "you ready for the rest of your present now?"

Liebgott wiggled his ass against David's fingers until they were sunk right up to the knuckles again. David slid a condom on, lubed the hell out of everything, and waited until Liebgott had settled forward against the pillows before he touched the head of his cock against Liebgott's asshole. Then he waited. Liebgott got the message pretty fast, and pushed his hips back until David slid into him. It was a tight fit. They hadn't done this in a while, and David hadn't really done enough preparation.

David had to stop for a moment to catch his breath against the way Liebgott's ass clamped down on his cock and the sweet friction of his hips rocking back a few inches at a time.

"Fuck," David whispered, drawing the word out until it filled the room and melded with the sound of Liebgott panting through his nose. "Fuck," he said again, pushing forward. When he moved his hips forward, Liebgott's rocking inched him deeper then back out, then deeper still. Each movement squeezed down on David's cock, and pulled at his skin.

Liebgott was breathing in time with the roll of his hips, as though he were putting his whole being into each movement. He couldn't talk so he was making sure that David knew that he wanted his whole cock inside him and David's balls pressed against his ass.

Funny how even without hearing Liebgott talk, David could imagine the narration. He'd have been called a fucking pansy ass a couple of times by now, but also told that he felt just so good, and that his cock was what Liebgott had been thinking about all day. Each time he thrust, Liebgott would have moaned and whined and carried on like this was the last fuck before the world ended.

David's hips finally touched Liebgott's ass, and they both rested there panting for a moment. David leaned down and put an open-mouthed kiss on Liebgott's spine, tasting the salt of his perspiration.

He reached around to slide another lubed condom over Liebgott's dick, and Liebgott's body utterly stilled. For a second he stopped breathing, and David wondered if his heart was beating at all. _Finally_, Liebgott would have said. Webster reached up and squeezed Liebgott's balls, and that seemed to get them both unstuck.

David pulled out slowly, making a show of it while he rolled Liebgott's balls in his palm and Liebgott's body almost spasmed under him.

Liebgott couldn't seem to decide if he should be leaning back to try and get David's dick back inside him as fast as he could, or if he should be bracing for the return thrust, or somehow trying to get David to put his hand on Liebgott's dick. He ended up with a frantic wriggle for purchase until his knee finally slipped off the cot, and that would have dumped them both on the floor if David hadn't caught his hips and held them both up.

David held on for a minute longer than he needed to to keep them both on the bed. Liebgott's hips were trembling under his hands, like he was about to spin to pieces.

Instead of taking his time like he'd planned, David snapped his hips forward. It made the bed springs squeak and their skin smack together, and David bit his lip and tried to slow down again, but he needed Liebgott shaking like this under him, so desperate that he hardly knew how to move and for once unable to boss David around. David pulled out again, and as he did dragged his hand up Liebgott's cock, bunching the condom as he did. He knew lubed or not that the rubber would catch and drag against his skin, and that the feeling drove Liebgott wild on a calm day.

Liebgott would be demanding to know why he was such a fucking slow poke, by now, telling David to get the lead out of his pants and actually fuck him already.

David thrust in again, letting the movement push Liebgott's cock into his fist and smooth out the condom as he did. Under him, Liebgott was banging his head against the pillow and a high sound like steam out of a kettle made its way out of the gag. David did it again, and Liebgott didn't even try to move back against him this time. He braced his legs and held steady while David screwed him, but with each screw, Liebgott thumped his head into the pillow a little harder.

"Jesus, you're good like this," David told him. "You should see how you look. Wish I _could_ take a picture." He was losing control. He wanted to drag it out, but his hips seemed to move on their own, pushing forward into Liebgott in faster and shallower jerks until finally he came. The image of Liebgott's sweat soaked hair sticking to his forehead as he writhed against the pillow, the gag a dark line across his face, his lips stretched thin, burned into the inside of David's eyelids.

When David stopped panting, and lifted his head from Liebgott's back, he realized that the cock in his hand was still hard. He didn't pull out, but reached between Liebgott's legs and squeezed his balls again. That and a slow jerk was enough to bring Liebgott off. He grunted into the pillow and tensed before slumping forward, pulling them both forward onto the cot. Most of the come ended up in the condom, at least.

David twisted sideways until they were lying spooned together with David's back against the wall. His cock was still inside Liebgott, and he didn't have any particular desire to take it out, possibly ever. Maybe in half an hour or so, he'd be good for another round.

They lay there for a while, neither of them moving, just feeling each other's skin slick against each other, and the rise and fall of their breaths.

"Holy shit. How long is Hanukkah?" David finally asked, then realized that Liebgott couldn't answer.

The knot came undone with a few tugs, and Liebgott spat out the socks and the tie. "Fuck," he said, then repeated that a few times to get the point across. He didn't sound angry to Webster, or in any kind of distress, but he did keep working his jaw back and forth, and the tie had left a red mark across his cheek. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, spraying David's face with droplets of perspiration.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Fuck," Liebgott said. He pulled David's arms around so that they circled his chest and snuggled back against David's body. A little bit of groping, and he'd pulled a blanket over both of them. Before he fell asleep in Webster's arms, he said, "You're not a bad screw, Webster."

"We should hook up again some time," David answered, but he didn't think Liebgott heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the prompt: BAND OF BROTHERS: David Webster/Joseph Liebgott: It turns out that gags is how he finally shuts him up.
> 
> For more prompts and fills (hopefully soon!), check out [Loose Lips Sink Ships: An HBO War Fandom Prompt Meme](https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org/index.php)


End file.
